


Kitties are fluffy and so are you

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: So Greece has to put his cat Duchess down and hes extreamly sad about this so he tells his boyfriend he needs him there and fluff ensues
Relationships: Greece/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	Kitties are fluffy and so are you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This story contains the death of a cat and Greece grieving over his dead cat. This story is Giripan, it follows Greece as he watches his cat die and grieves (as I said before). So he calls his boyfriend and Japan makes him get some sleep and cuddle, fluff ensues at the end of all the angst

Warning! This story contains the death of a cat and Greece grieving over his dead cat. This story is Giripan, it follows Greece as he watches his cat die and grieves (as I said before). So he calls his boyfriend and Japan makes him get some sleep and cuddle, fluff ensues at the end of all the angst

Greece held the cat in his arms. Softly stroking her neck and back. "Its okay Duchess, you'll feel better in the morning" a tear rolled down his cheek. This particular cat had been getting sick for a long time, sure she was a picky eater but whenever he'd hear the squeak of a hair ball being coughed up he'd just see her laying down on the floor with bile next to her, she wouldnt eat anything he brought her either.

He knew animals could'nt live forever, but he had had cats ever since Turkey brought one home for him to calm him down. Turkey still never got it through his thicc skull how traumatic watching your mother getting stabbed with a sword and mutilated right infront of your eyes was traumatic for Greece as a child. 

He still remembered that cat, a big fluffy, angry old thing which he cleaned and nurtured back to health, its name was Olives.

He held Duchess, or her full name (Duchess Beatrix of the northern aisle the fifth of Wellington) cautiously in his arms. He was aware that she was dying, it seemed like yesterday she was the small kitten in his arms, but that yesterday was actually fifteen years ago, how time flies when your immortal. 

He didn't sleep that night, and when Greece doesn't sleep something is horribly wrong. The second the vets office opened he was out front with a cat carrier. No this wasnt for Duchess's yearly checkup. This was to put her down. He walked up to the receptionist with tears in his eyes "Please, I need you to put her down" he carefully put the cat Carrier up onto the desk, the receptionist peaked inside and understood completely. "Have a seat, we'll take her soon" she spoke softly to calm him. 

Greece sat down and took out his phone, shooting a text message to his boyfriend.  
Message: Kiku I know you're in Europe I saw your instagram post with Turkey sandbitch with cheese last night. Please come over, I need you here now.  
____

Kiku was relaxing in his hotel room, having his feet in one of those fancy foot spa things and snacking on cucumbers. By that I mean he was having a self day, the blinds closed, a bag of chips and a bunch of adult section Manga at his side. That was untill he received a text message. It was eight in the morning in Greece, meaning it was nine for Kiku (who was in Istanbul). 

He quickly looked at the message, Greece is never awake at this time!. He grew very concerned seeing the content of the message, when he got messages from Greece they came in 2000 word poems that boiled down to "When you come bring some of those strawberry cakes you brought last time". But this was vague. 

Kiku Message: What's going in? Are you sick? And dont call Sadik that

Heracles message: I'm not sick and I'll call Sad dick whatever I want. Just please come.

Japan rolled his eyes and started packing up his things, ready to go find out what the hell trouble his boyfriend found himself in now, but he had to admit he was worried.  
______

"We'll have her cremated for you if you want go into the lobby and wait half an hour" The nurse offered him. Greece brushed his hand over her fur on last tome and nodded "Yes please" he murmured and wiped the tears from his eyes yet that didn't stop new ones from forming. 

He sat in the waiting room, just another Urn on the shelf with a pretty picture frame, he had many of these Urns around his house, some placed in spots the dead cats liked to sun bathe but mostly on shelves. Many people who entered his house were saddened seeing all of the urns but these were accumulated through good memories made with the cats. 

About forty five minutes later he handed over the cash and put the Urn in his car. He just wanted to feed his other cats and sleep for six months. He drove back to his apartment building carefully, remembering he couldn't run himself off the road and get some sleep that way, he had cats to feed, put the Urn on top of the bookshelf and flopped onto the couch before completely having a melt down and sobbing into the throw pillow. As he cried he felt a small cat jump on his back. Looking up from his pillow he could see a very fluffy munchkin cat with a large head. He put his arm out "Come here Melonhead, please?" He asked and shifted to grab the cat but he hopped away. 

He stood from the couch and remembered he had to put out the damn dishes. He fumbled into the kitchen and took the bag out of the locked cabinet. He picked up last night's dishes and washed four of them, setting the pink sparkly one in the trashcan and putting the other three down. Melonhead, Rubarb and Harry of Arolian the seventh came running. The small jingle of the bells on their collars brought a meek smile to his face.  
______

Japan was annoyed as he walked up the flights of stairs to Greeces apartment dragging two suitcases behind him, seeing as the elevator was broken. By the time he made it to the apartment his legs were burning. "He better be dying and telling me he has a secret stash of money hidden- what am I thinking he doesn't have money" Japan murmured to himself. He knocked on door 404 which someone put a sticky note under it saying "door not found"

When the door opened Greece looked tired, more than usual. With messy hair and tear trails traveling down his cheeks. "I'm glad you came" was all he said before Kiku was wrapped into a hug by the taller man. Kiku normally hated. No DISPISED hugs, or any shows of affection that involved touching another person, but something about this made him hug Greece back. 

He was shocked when Greece started crying into his shoulder he looked at the burnette "Will you please tell me whats wrong? You're making me worry" he spoke in his soft voice he usually used with children and walked into the apartment. 

No matter how much he coaxed him Greece wasnt able to tell Japan what was the matter. That was untill Japan noticed a new Urn on the bookshelf and Duchess's collar on the coffee table and he connected the dots from there. 

"Oh jee" he murmured and got Greece to lay his head in his lap. He mused with his hair and hummed trying to calm him down. It took about five minutes to get him to stop the sobbing and he quieted to whimpers. "Its alright now, she's in kitty heaven remember?, shes not in pain anymore" Japan told him softly.

Greece nodded "I know, and I want to sleep but I cant" he shook. Japan wiped a tear from his eye. "I guess I can cuddle if that would help you sleep?" He offered, Greece unable to sleep, this was scary. He knew losing a cat was hard in Greece, he remembered the horrid time that one of his cats gave birth to kittens that died soon after, it destroyed Japan to see his boyfriend like that.

Greece sat up "I dont want to make you uncomfortable though" he said softly. Japan shook his head and stood from the couch "Your room now, we're going this right now". This caught Greeces attention "But we can cuddle here on the couch" he said quietly. Japan glared at him "We are going to get you to bed, did you even get your ten hours of sleep?" Japan asked. 

Greece shook his head "I-I was up all night with Duchess" he murmured. Japan sat back down on the couch and put an arm over his should "Please? I'm worried right now, you need to get some sleep and I don't mind cuddling with you if it helps you get that sleep" he reached up and pecked his cheek. 

Greece leaned on him again "Thank you" he whimpered and stood up with Japan who lead him to the bedroom. Greece took off his jacket and shoes and laud down on the bed. Japan took off his shoes and hugged him close, running a hand through Greece's hair. Greece slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep, Japan kissed his forehead. 

About four hours later the two woke up, Japan sat up, Greece didn't "mmh" Greece slung an arm over Japan's chest and pushed him back down. Japan sighed and rolled over and hugged him "Are you alright?" He asked. Greece didnt say anything, he just hugged him and put his head on Japans chest. "I'll take that as a yes" Japan spoke tiredly and tried to sit up, but once again he was met by an arm to the chest and laid back down.

He laughed abit "I want to get something to eat, come on don't do this now" Japan tried to scoot away "Noooo stay, you're warm" Greece moaned. Japan clicked his tounge "And your toes are like the polar ice caps, clip those nails" he snapped back. The two felt the weight of the bed springs shift as two little kitties jumped onto the bed and hurried over to sit on Greece's head and paw at his eye lids. 

"Melon no" he murmured, Japan snickered and pulled the cat under the blankets to hold. Soft, warm and fluffy. It was nice. He snuggled back down under the sheet, comforter, down comforter, blanket, extra blanket- jeez how heccing cold did Greece get at night?. 

"Stay?" Hreece asked and pulled the cat on his head under the blankets with them. Japan smiled softly and petted the cats "Sure, I'll stay for abit".


End file.
